1. Technical Field
Example embodiments relate to a track-and-hold circuit, and more particularly to a track-and-hold circuit including a bootstrapped clock generator.
2. Description of the Related Art
Folding analog-to-digital converters are widely used in communication systems because they offer the advantages of high resolution, relatively low power consumption and relatively small size. Sample-and-hold circuits or track-and-hold circuits may be employed in the folding analog-to-digital converters to sample and hold input signals, such as analog signals. Recently, bootstrapped track-and-hold circuits have become popular for sampling input signals that have high resolution.
In conventional bootstrapped track-and-hold circuits, the level of the boosting voltage, which indicates the voltage at a boost node connected to a boost capacitor, is generally higher than the level of the power supply voltage. For this reason, additional protection circuits are required for protecting other elements used in the conventional bootstrapped track-and-hold circuits, and thus, the structure of conventional bootstrapped track-and-hold circuits can be quite complex.